See You Tomorrow?
by WingJade
Summary: Fluffy Daiken. Ken and Daisuke go skating.


****

See You Tomorrow? 

Fluffy Daiken. Shonen ai. If you don't like it, don't read. If you do, by all means, go ahead. 

Daisuke was walking down the street after school when a familiar voice called, "Daisuke! " Ken Ichijoji ran up the street behind him. Daisuke wondered why the other boy was here, as he'd never approached him after being changed back from the Digimon Kaiser, much less follow him home from school. 

"Hey, Ken! What's up?" Ken shrugged. "Nothing? Want to go and…I don't know, go ice-skating or something? No homework." 

Ken shrugged again, but this time with a very small smile. "I- I didn't know you skated." 

Daisuke grinned. "I don't. Should be fun." 

"Daisuke, are you sure about this?" Ken could barely stand up on his skates. "I don't really know how to do this…" Daisuke looped his arm through Ken's. "Daisuke?" 

"I don't either. Let's just skate, and see how it goes. Okay?" Ken nodded, and within a minute, the two slid out on the ice. "See, this is easy! Nothing to it!" Daisuke slowly let him go and stood on one foot-and landed on his rump. "Ow, geez, this is cold!" Ken skated wobbly over to him, and bent to help him up. "Thanks. Maybe I'll just hang onto you. To keep you up and all." Daisuke was rewarded by another little smile as they slowly skated around the rink. The red-haired boy kept his arm wrapped firmly around Ken's waist. Slowly both boys became more confident, gathering speed, but they never let go of one another. They darted in between the other skaters, almost crashing several times, and almost knocked over at least five people. Finally, out of breath, they stopped to rest on a bench. "That was fun! And you said you couldn't skate!" Ken shrugged uncomfortably, staring at the ground, and Daisuke realized he still hadn't let go of Ken's waist. "Sorry." Ken shrugged again. "I didn't mean…yeah." 

"No, it's all right." Startled, Daisuke realized Ken had tears in his eyes. "I haven't had so much fun in a long time. I never thought that anyone would think of me as fun once I stopped being so special." 

Daisuke put his hand atop Ken's. "I think you're special now, Ken. You never stopped being special." Ken looked up in surprise, then, suddenly, on an impulse; he grabbed both of Daisuke's hands. "Really…No one else thought I was special, until I started…." 

The leader of the Chosen Children squeezed his hand. "I know. You don't have to explain or anything. Come on, let's go skate some more." And hand in hand, they slid onto the rink again. 

Ken waited patiently for Daisuke to come back with the drinks, and when he did, the other boy automatically slipped an arm around his waist. Ken liked it when he did that. It felt so intimate, something he had never been with anyone, not even Wormmon. "Daisuke?" 

The other boy's arm tightened around him. "Huh?" 

Ken blushed, though it wasn't very noticeable in the dark. "Why did you ask me to come with you today?"

"Because I like-because you looked like you needed to get out have some fun, you know?" 

"Oh." Ken pulled out of the other boy's embrace. "I thought it was because you liked me. Not because you felt pity for me." 

"Well, I do. Like you, I mean. Lots. I think you're a nice person, I mean you were meant for the Crest of Kindness, right?" Ken slid over again. "Plus, you're really cute-I mean, cool! I don't know why you'd want to hang out with someone as stupid as me…" 

"You're not stupid! And you're the only person who has ever cared about me, really cared about me, even after all this." Ken stood up. "I better be getting home. See you tomorrow?" 

"Sure. Tomorrow." Daisuke got up and made as if turn walk away, then he bent and kissed Ken's cheek. "Something to remember me by until then. See you tomorrow." Then he was gone, leaving Ken to wonder if he'd ever been there. 

" See you tomorrow, Daisuke." 

****

Sappy, I know, but for some reason, I love it. Read and review, if you wouldn't mind, I can't decide if I should leave this as a short one-shot or as a short chapter. 


End file.
